


Yacht

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fingering, Nudity, Smut, VERY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY FIC, there is a yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Historia surprises Ymir with a romantic cruise on her father's yacht. Sexy times ensue.





	Yacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vidnyia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidnyia/gifts).



> Started this beginning of the year as a vday fic, never finished it. Decided to post it anyway.

Historia surprised her with a private cruise on her father’s yacht for Valentine’s Day. When Ymir opened her eyes and there they were, standing on the dock in front of St Reiss, Rod’s most prized possession, she gave Historia a look.

“What?” Historia asked her, challenging her stare. “I had to one up you.”

Ymir lifted her brow, but Historia slid closer and tugged her shirt. Ymir bent as asked, bringing their faces together. Historia kissed her, slow and soft and heated. Ymir’s heart skipped a beat.

“Historia,” Ymir groaned.

“Join me on this lovely yacht and we can make love all day long.”

Ymir’s stomach clenched, and that was all the persuading she needed. They boarded and set sail, Historia wearing the captain’s hat and a skimpy bikini. She took them somewhere far out and isolated. Beneath them the water was so clear that they could see the coral below and the fish swimming about. 

They first went swimming, splashing and screaming and laughing. Ymir did cannonballs and Historia splashed salty water in her face. When they were done they spread out on the deck and let the sun warm the water droplets from their skin.

Ymir was pleasantly exhausted, but she still felt tension in her limbs. Her lower belly was warm and liquid, and when she turned to look at Historia, her breath slipped away. Historia had pulled her wet bikini off, and she sat invitingly, completely naked. Her pale skin was glowing underneath the sunlight.

Ymir swallowed harshly. “Are you trying to tempt me?”

Historia’s lips curved into a pleased smirk. “I am.”

Ymir licked her lips. She crawled closer until Historia was on her back and Ymir was above her. “Well, it’s working.”

She bent down and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft, with a hint of salt from the water. It made Ymir groan deep in her chest, and when Historia slipped a hand into her bikini bottom and touched her slick folds, that groan turned into a deep moan.

“You’re so wet for me, baby” Historia cooed against her lips. “You want me that badly?”

“Always,” Ymir uttered breathlessly.

Historia found her clit easily and started rubbing against it, making pleasure rock through Ymir’s entire body. She remained still, eyes closed, as Historia’s fingers touched her, as Historia kissed along her throat, biting down, sucking, and leaving a mark. Ymir’s skin was absolutely on fire and she could feel an orgasm rushing closer. She started jerking her hips in time with every slip of Historia’s fingers, and then Historia entered her roughly, thumb still on her clit, and Ymir came with a harsh cry. Historia kept thrusting softly, her fingers curled, until Ymir’s orgasm faded into a pleasant glow. 

Ymir collapsed on top of Historia and groaned deeply. “You made me come so hard.”

Historia pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean, smiling. Ymir’s insides fluttered at the sight.

“So it was good?”

“So fucking good.”

Historia laughed. “That was only round one!”

They had breakfast, still naked. Expensive food that Historia had brought with, as well as a bottle of champagne that they polished half of in one sitting. Ymir was feeling a warm buzz. Her tummy was full, she felt satisfied from that orgasm earlier, but she hadn’t had desert yet.

She couldn’t wait.

 

 


End file.
